


What's the only ship that never sinks?

by tashamiller2k



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashamiller2k/pseuds/tashamiller2k
Summary: Lena has become close to all of the Superfriends over time, finding something in common with each of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a while but have a few Supergirl ideas knocking around so I've decided to take a stab at writing again. This is my first work on AO3 but I have (old!) fic knocking around other corners of the internet with the same username. My girlfriend has rigorously enforced editing on this piece before it's been released on the internet, so much thanks for all her input. I like the idea of fleshing out Lena's character and the head-canon she is also queer, this is about friendships though because I think she really just needs a hug.

Winn & James

 

Lena may not have had many friends in her life but she’d managed to recently endear herself with Kara’s group of friends. Her assistance with bringing in Lillian Luthor had brought her into the DEO fold. When she’d shared the information she’d gathered on her mother, they had begrudgingly allowed her to help with tracking down the rest of CADMUS. Kara had been insistent that Lena was one of the gang now: game nights became mandatory, as did joining them at the alien bar where the group liked to hang out.  Winn was the first friend she won over fully while working with the DEO.  They were both fascinated by developments in engineering and computer technology, and bonded over the new gadgets and research that L Corp brought to the DEO.

 

Winn was also terrible at keeping a secret, which was how Lena found herself spending more time with James. The Guardian project quickly slipped out in Winn’s excitement talking about superhero costumes when he let slip, during a discussion about potential upgrades to Supergirl’s costume, that he’d also kitted out Guardian. As Guardian wasn’t part of the DEO, Lena was happy to start funding Winn’s side project, and a dedicated lab for the trio to tinker with new concepts was established at L Corp. Alex had been happy to see the project move, more comfortable to take Guardian a degree  away from  DEO official business. 

 

James took awhile to really warm up to Lena, given the Luthor name. But after a few sessions of watching her and Winn at work, he had realised that she was  essentially just a nerd with a science project and not a super villain with a master scheme. He relaxed when he realised she really was on their side and that she really was supporting them and not trying to steal his suit. It also helped that Lena brought his favourite craft beer to game night and that she may have thrown a game of Monopoly on occasion allowing him to win. Of course the latter only worked when Maggie was sufficiently distracting Alex from her competitive nature. 

 

Of course, Lena found new friendships had their usual drawbacks. James had been difficult to win over due to his history with her brother. Winn brought a different set of challenges, in that he rapidly developed a crush on her. Rejecting him went down much better than she’d expected: from experience, male friends had often taken it badly when she only wanted to be  friends. Winn took it in his stride and she learned he’d already been through a similar situation with Kara and didn’t become bitter about a ‘friendzone’, but rather embraced their platonic relationship. She was grateful it didn’t dampen their friendship as she had so few close friends. He was also quick, however, to notice her own crush on Kara.

  
“So you didn’t just reject me because you don’t like  _ me _ ; I take it you’re not so interested in men,” Winn had  grinned. She’d known he was poking fun with the broad assumption, but he wasn’t wrong.

  
“If I couldn’t love you, how could I love any man?”  Lena had joked back,  finding it easy to fall into step with his playful nature. But she was concerned about the gleam in his eye that she hoped wasn’t him trying to figure out how to set her up on a date. Thankfully, it turned out Winn didn’t know anyone to set her up with, although he did occasionally try and get her to download Tinder.

 

Somehow, it was James she ended up in a heart to heart with about her orientation when he too figured out her crush. James was an excellent listener, and although they weren’t exactly close, there was something about his calm and collected demeanor that left her confessing emotions she often pretended didn’t exist. 

 

“I guess, going to an all girls’ boarding school, I quickly figured out that what other girls called practice was something I enjoyed way too much,” Lena had said whilst she and James had been waiting for Winn at the L Corp lab. Somehow, it had become an evening of deep and meaningful conversations about exes and crushes. She’d learnt a lot about James and Kara’s history,  and his relationship with Lucy Lane. It seemed that James had a knack for the right women but at the wrong time. In exchange, Lena had told James about her own knack for simply the wrong woman, including the manipulative ex who’d banked on the Luthor name for a good tabloid payout when the relationship broke down and the first girlfriend at boarding school who ultimately broke it all off because it was ‘unnatural’. Of course, Lena had also told James about her current unrequited love, and though she’d never mentioned Kara by name, she was certain James had figured it out.

 

Mon El / Mike

 

Somehow, the strangest friendship Lena had  was with Mon El.  He had tried to keep the  pretense of being human, but she had quickly worked out that he was an alien. Their friendship though was limited to one endeavour, and that was poker, after  Mon El had found out about Lena’s love of poker, and the high stakes games she played. He had somehow weaseled his way into a game and nearly got caught up in a world of trouble losing money he didn’t have. Of course Lena had won the pot, let him off the hook and made sure he never tried to get into a game he couldn’t afford again. He had underestimated the threat posed by the other players, but thankfully understood when Lena explained some of the connections they had and that his abilities wouldn’t help him out of his debts. 

 

After that, Lena found herself playing with Mon El quite regularly and he actually wasn’t too bad when he learnt the game properly. He was chatty and friendly, but Lena was happy to keep their friendship as a love of the game. She’d seen the puppy dog look he had for Kara and her allegiances were firmly in Camp Kara;  Lena knew whatever happened there, she wanted enough distance from Mon-El that there would be no question where her allegiance lay. 

 

Lena had also found herself trying to to explain cues that went over his head. Mon-El had tried to get into a game Veronica Sinclair was hosting by pretending he was her boyfriend. So  Lena had had to explain to him that Veronica was an old boarding school friend, and  knew that Lena  was a lesbian. This led to some confusion from Mon-El about Lena being the type of women who would be so inclined. That was a difficult conversation, trying to explain how things worked on Earth, and then a further conversation about differing opinions and that he shouldn’t believe everything he read on the internet. Lena had quite a headache at the end of it, realising too late how hard it was to explain someone who was so new to this planet . Mon-El was probably lucky he hadn’t voiced some of these ideas to Alex first though, as she probably would have just smacked him upside the head and let him figure it out himself.

 

Alex (& Maggie)   

 

Lena wasn’t too sure how she ended up spending quite so much time with Alex, and by proxy Maggie. It started out mostly professional as Lena was working closely with the DEO after the Medusa fiasco as she tried to unpick her mother’s organisation. Alex would also check in on the Guardian project: she was glad the boys had moved it out of the DEO so it wasn’t her responsibility professionally, but she wanted to check that they weren’t getting into trouble. It was probably the time spent at the gang's favourite bar that cemented the relationship as a friendship.  The topic of Lena’s sexuality had come up over some very expensive Irish whiskey. 

 

“I guess I owe Maggie twenty bucks,” Alex had said with a smirk, which had caused Lena to laugh: she wasn’t surprised the detective had a keener gaydar. 

 

Alex seemed to seek her out more often after that, usually under the pretense of Lena’s top shelf liquor collection but always with new stories and questions about the new relationship with Maggie. Lena enjoyed the company and having both Danvers sisters see her as such a close friend really warmed her. She’d struggled to keep friends due to her family association, and having two women with a close connection to a Super was a miracle to her. In this respect, she found that she and Alex had a lot in common: having a queer friend to talk about her budding relationship was certainly a bonus, but Lena was pretty sure Alex simply needed a friend. As close as Alex was with her sister, Lena imagined there were some things she just wasn’t  comfortable talking about with Kara.

 

Maggie was grateful Alex had a new friend as well. Although Lena was closer with Alex, she did sometimes end up alone with Maggie. Usually, they played pool when Alex was caught up elsewhere, and it was during one of those times that Maggie had confessed her own appreciation at Lena and Alex’s new friendship.

 

“I’m glad she has someone to talk to. I mean, I know she has Kara, but it worried me that with her being so new to everything, if we  didn’t work out, she’d rush back in the closet,” Maggie said.

 

Lena was glad Maggie didn’t harbour any unwarranted jealousy: she really didn’t want to get on the bad side of an NCPD detective. She also wouldn’t want to tell her new friend that a girlfriend with jealousy issues could become a big problem. Alex was so happy in her new relationship, and Lena was equally pleased that she and Maggie seemed to be such a good fit. Of course,  Maggie worked too much, but that wasn’t something Alex, or Lena herself, could really fault her for.

 

Maggie had also figured out Lena’s crush on Kara pretty quickly, and let Lena know Alex actually hadn’t. 

 

“I thought we just avoided talking about it because it’s her sister,” Lena said one evening as she lined up her shot: Alex had been held up at work again.

 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s why she hasn’t noticed at all,” Maggie had answered, “I mean, she’s not that clued up on her gaydar, she’s so innocent that anyone could like her that she never noticed anyone hitting on her. But yeah, I think that’s way more about not imagining anyone liking her sister like that. Because she totally picked up on that waitress the other day, who slipped you her number? So if it’s not herself, if it’s not family, apparently she can see that.”

 

Lena blushed lightly: it was a shame the waitress  had been so young, but it had been flattering nonetheless. 

 

Maggie continued, saying, “I mean, Alex is pretty clueless sometimes when it comes to Kara, like how she sneaks off suddenly so often, or cancels last minute. Once she went to the bathroom for half an hour, I’m not sure what was going on but Alex wasn’t concerned.”

 

“Oh,” Lena raised her eyebrow: she was surprised this was the detective’s conclusion, “I always figured Alex knew whatever was  going on because she always calls me when Kara has to cancel. I was meant to meet Kara for lunch last week and Alex rang me up to say that Kara had a dentist appointment. But when I spoke to Kara afterwards, she said she’d been at the hairdressers.”

 

“I don’t suppose you have any idea what’s going on?” Maggie asked.

 

Lena had a few ideas, but as her most likely option also left her feeling completely ridiculous, she kept that to herself, and instead said, “I figure that they’ll explain when the time is right. I know Alex has her share of secrets with work, I figured if she knows what’s up with Kara she’ll have a good reason to not share.” 

 

Of course, Kara being Supergirl made sense with Alex’s DEO connections and the sudden schedule changes. But whenever Lena tried to think of adorable Kara Danvers as Supergirl she couldn’t quite align it. Maybe it was a hopeful part of her also thinking maybe she’d have a chance with Kara Danvers but would never have a chance with Supergirl.  Lena was a Luthor after all, and some things never changed.

 

Of course, Alex confided in Lena a lot in matters outside of her work. There were certainly things she wouldn’t tell Kara, as close as the sisters were. There were things that Alex told Lena easily, about dates with Maggie and insecurity about being so new to everything. Then there were some things  that only came out after a few drinks.

 

“We finally did it,” Alex said as she poured herself another drink before reclining back into Lena’s incredibly comfortable sofa.

 

“No interruptions, finally?” Lena asked. It had been a long time coming, though not for a lack of want, which Lena had also heard all about. Alex had been ready and wanting but there had always been an interruption.

 

“Finally indeed,” Alex said as she took a long swig of her drink, “It wasn’t quite as mind blowing as I expected though.”

 

Lena laughed - she hadn’t meant to but it Alex was so endearing in her naivety sometimes - and said, “Oh honey, it was your first time together. It can take time to figure each other out. Unless, it was bad? Bad isn’t a good starting place but average is fine.”

 

“Oh god, no, it was good.” The smile that played over Alex’s lips almost had Lena asking for details, she looked so content, “It was...well, I guess it was everything that was missing with men.”

 

“So, orgasms,” Lena joked with a smile. Alex gave her a playful shove, but Lena knew enough about Alex to know it was about more than those physical elements; she had an emotional connection she’d never had before.

 

“It was much better than anyone I’ve been with before. But well, not better than...” Alex blushed deeply and trailed off her sentence. Lena quirked her eyebrow at her friend while she tried to figure it out. 

 

“Oh,” Lena clicked, “Of course she’s not going to make you feel as good as you can make yourself. Christ, you’ve had years and she’s only had one night.” Lena laughed, “I’m sure you two will figure all that out, but don’t be afraid to tell her what you know you like,” Lena paused and then smirked, adding, “Or show her, that can be hot.”

 

“You know if that works out I’ll just be coming to you for advice all the time,” Alex said.

 

“Any time Danvers, you know where to find me,” Lena said with a smile.

 

Kara

 

Lena had been surprised to have found herself a group of friends in National City. The move was meant to be a fresh start, both for her and for her company. However, with everything that had gone on with Lex, Lena wasn’t initially optimistic on finding friends. Kara had become a good friend, although there had been a rough patch between the two of them when her Mother was trying to wipe out the alien population. With both Kara and Supergirl trying to grill her for information, Lena had felt like everything about her name had come back around to bite her in the ass. Thankfully, her plan had pulled together, she felt that both Kara and Supergirl trusted her now. Even if they turned out to be the same person. She wouldn’t have thought that bringing down her Mother would have brought her a whole group of new friends. It couldn’t have worked out better if she’d actually planned it. 

 

Kara was still her best friend. They’d drop by each other’s work with coffee. Kara had even convinced Lena that Snapchat was a good idea. Even if she didn’t understand how to use it, Kara kept sending her pictures, usually of some adorable animal she saw. They had a regular Friday lunch which, while it started as a something of a working lunch, was now just as friends, particularly after Snapper had had a word with Kara on ethics in journalism. Since then, he had reduced Kara’s reporting on L Corp and the Luthors. Whilst Lena had been happy to help Kata’s career the separation of work had helped their friendship flourish, and her own insecurity that Kara was more interested in a new scoop was put to rest. Lena was invited to game nights and to the bar. Kara had once been her only friend in National City and Lena hadn’t been so sure the friendship was reciprocated, but now she found herself inside Kara’s circle.

 

Lena took a sip of her whiskey and looked around the group of people crammed into a booth. Mon-El was trying to get Kara’s attention, but she was chatting to James about an article she was working on. Maggie had her arm slung over Alex’s shoulder but was trying to convince Winn he should go hit on an alien at the bar. Lena leaned over to give Maggie some support.

 

“She’s certainly been giving you longing looks Winn,” Lena said with a wink.

 

“Thank you,” Maggie grinned: although Winn still wasn’t going to do anything, Maggie felt she’d won the argument. Alex laughed and moved Maggie’s arm.

 

“Do you want a game of pool, Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“What, you don’t want to play with me?” Maggie said, feigning offence.

 

“Aw babe, you know sometimes I actually want a challenge,” Alex said and gave Maggie a quick kiss as she stood up.

 

“How about doubles?” Kara suddenly chimed in. “I’ll play with Lena,” Kara was up from her seat: there was a slight pout on Alex’s lips and Lena stifled a laugh. Alex was competitive and knew that Kara and Lena would beat them.

 

“How about I team up with Alex?” Lena suggested as they moved over the pool table “I’d like to beat you at something this week, Kara.”  Lena smiled: after all, Kara had thrashed them at the recent game night and she did really want to beat her at something.

 

“It’s on!” Kara grinned and grabbed a cue.

 

***

 

Lena stood on the curb at the end of the night waiting for her driver, Kara  bouncing on her toes next to her. 

 

“And Snapper said that I could cover the new gallery opening, even though you’re funding it. As long as I can write something objective,” Kara said.

 

Lena smiled and watched Kara’s face scrunch up in thought. Kara was obviously a bit tipsy, her face  even more expressive after whatever alien alcohol she’d put away. 

 

“I think I can do it,” Kara continued, “But sometimes it’s hard to know what Snapper wants. Maybe if I focus on the art?” 

 

“You could also talk about some of the community work the gallery will be doing,” Lena suggested, “It’s why I helped so much to get it up and running. The community spaces they’re providing alongside are important to grow National City as a cultural capital.”

 

“You sound like the press release,” Kara laughed.

 

“Well, I did write it!” Lena laughed along with Kara as her driver pulled up next to them “Do you need a ride?” Lena asked.

 

“No, thanks, I’ll be okay,” Kara replied: smiled and pulled Lena into a tight hug. After a couple of drinks, her hugs became a bit too tight: another item on Lena’s  ‘Maybe she’s Supergirl?’ checklist.  Kara  released Lena and adjusted her glasses.

 

“I’ll see you at the gallery opening tomorrow then,” Kara said as Lena opened the door to the town car.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara,” Lena replied, sliding into the back of the car and waving before she shut the door. There was a sharp rap on the window and Lena pressed the button to lower it so Kara could poke her head inside. 

 

“Goodnight, Lena,” Kara said: she smiled, and then her head  was gone again. Lena chuckled to herself as the car pull  away. Her phone buzzed and Lena  looked down to see two new notifications. The first was  a text from Alex, asking about advice on a gift for Maggie.

 

Lena rolled her eyes; she couldn’t imagine what kind of gift Alex would be after her advice on.

 

The other notification was a Snapchat from Kara. It was a picture of a golden retriever running down  a road - Lena recognised it as the street where she’d just left Kara moments ago. The dog had a loaf of bread in its mouth. Kara had captioned it with a number of laughing emoji faces. Lena smiled and laughed to herself. She really had found good friends in National City.


End file.
